


Bad Ideas

by bogmermaid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Jedi!padmé, Obi-Wan is just along for the ride, senator!anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogmermaid/pseuds/bogmermaid
Summary: Basically just the chase scene from Attack of the Clones, but Anakin is a senator and Padmé is Jedi. Hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	Bad Ideas

Padmé's palms sweated as she rode the elevator up to the senator's apartment with Master Kenobi. It was a big deal to be selected for such an important mission, and apparently she and Obi-Wan had been requested specifically. She hadn't worked with Obi-Wan since the, ah, incident on Naboo and Tatooine, but he had been knighted for many years before Padmé had faced the trials, and it was an honour to work with such a distinguished Jedi. She herself hadn't been trusted with anything important after the Naboo incident, and so she was looking forward to the chance to finally prove herself. That and-

"Don't worry, I'm sure the senator remembers you. He requested us both personally for this mission, after all," said Obi-Wan kindly.

Kriff, she was definitely projecting if Obi-Wan could tell how nervous she was.

"I know," she said, "but a lot can change in ten years."

The young Anakin had looked at her like she hung the moon, but would he still regard her now, a failed Jedi who was barely trusted with the most basic missions. She heard Anakin himself had been elected King of Naboo, the first offworlder to be offered the position, and then made senator of the planet. She was hardly worthy of his company any more.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the ding of the elevator, signalling that they had arrived at the senator's apartment. 

A tall young man greeted them as they entered.

"Master Kenobi, you're as handsome as I remember," he said with a cheeky grin. Obi-Wan blushed., startling Padmé. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi did not _blush._

The man turned to Padmé. "And Knight Amidala, you're even more breathtaking than I remember. It's good to see you both." He smiled, and suddenly Padmé recognised him.

It was Padmé's turn to blush now. It seemed that in their time apart Anakin Skywalker had grown from a small boy to a dashing young man. Not that Padmé noticed. It wouldn't be jedi-like to notice things like how handsome the senator she was supposed to protect was.

Said senator smiled as he led them towards the sitting area, where one of his identical pages was sat along with a one-eyed man in guard uniform. 

"This is Captain Typho of my personal guard, and this is my page and bodyguard Jakin," he said, introducing the men. "And this," he said, gesturing to Obi-Wan and Padmé, "is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Knight Padmé Amidala. They were on the mission that saved Naboo from the Trade Federation, I owe them a great debt for saving my adopted homeworld, and my life."

Obi-Wan smiled, ever the negotiator. "You are too kind Senator Skywalker, and too modest. All our effort would have been for naught had it not been for you taking down that command ship."

Anakin bowed his head in acquiescence. "As you say Master Kenobi. I am just glad we get the chance to work together again, even if it isn't under the best circumstances."

With that the senator turned his attention to Padmé. "And you Knight Amidala? I hope the Jedi didn't punish you too much for running away to save your homeworld. After all, we would surely have been lost without you."

Padmé blushed again. "As you can see," she said shyly, "I have managed to be knighted even despite my shortcomings as a jedi."

They smiled at one another, both thinking of secret conversations ten years ago between a runaway slave and a disgraced padawan. How things had changed.

Their moment was interrupted by Obi-Wan clearing his throat, and the group went back to talking about security and other important things. And if Padmé kept sneaking looks at the handsome young senator, and receiving secret smiles in return, well… nobody needed to know.

It was a busy day after that, checking the security of the building and such, so it wasn't until much later that Padmé had a moment to herself. She should probably have tried meditating, but instead she decided to stand on the balcony, keeping her feelers out in the force to sense any disturbances in the senator's room, but otherwise enjoying the cool Coruscant night, high above the smog of the city. 

"He has grown into quite the man, hasn't he?" said Obi-Wan, interrupting her thoughts.

Padmé tried not to blush. "Yes, I suppose he has," she said, thinking of how kind Anakin had been earlier, how tall and handsome he had become, how well-spoken too. She hated to think what would have happened to him, had he stayed on Tatooine.

"I'm glad he had the opportunity to make something of himself," Padmé found herself saying. "So many don't."

"Yes," said Obi-Wan. "I know the council wasn't happy, but I think it's a good thing you did, taking out his tracking chip. Nobody deserves to be a slave, especially a bright young boy like him."

"Yes," said Padmé pensively. "I only wish we could have helped more. I only-"

Then both Jedi jumped to their feet, running towards the senator's room, promoted by the same wrong feeling that had both felt in the force. Padmé lit her lightsaber as they ran into the room and slashed two poisonous-looking creatures crawling towards the senator.

Anakin sat up panicked by the disturbance, but Padmé and Obi-Wan were distracted by the hum of a droid at the window as it moved away from where it had clearly broken in.

Obi-Wan took a running leap through the air, and crashed through the window, grabbing the hovering droid as it sped away.

Anakin looked astounded.

"Can you all do that?"

"No time, where are your speeders?" Padmé asked hurriedly.

"This way," said Senator Skywalker and took off, Padmé following.

At the landing bay Anakin jumped into a yellow speeder, taking the driver seat. 

"Oh no you are not driving Senator Skywalker,” said Padmé. “Go back to your apartment and wait for our return."

Anakin didn't listen to her, and continued to start the speeder. 

He turned to Padmé, and looked at her earnestly. "Listen Padmé we can sit and argue, but if you want to catch your master then I'm one of the best pilots in the galaxy. Now which way?"

Padmé groaned. "Ugh Obi-Wan's gonna kill me. That way."

And they were off, speeding through the Coruscant traffic, ducking and weaving at speeds that almost made Padmé dizzy, and would certainly make Obi-Wan sick. Anakin himself seemed to be having a great time, an almost manic smile on his face as he followed Padmé's directions. Soon she didn't need to follow her master's force signature any more, they were actually catching up with the droid despite its head start.

Just in time too, there was a crash and the droid Obi-Wan had been clinging onto for dear life exploded, causing him to plummet through the air. With a bust of speed Padmé didn't know was possible, Anakin sped towards her master, angling the speeder to catch him deftly.

Obi-Wan landed with a thump in the backseat, and sat up looking disgruntled.

"Follow that spee- Padmé why is the senator driving?"

Padmé tried to come up with an acceptable answer, her head still spinning from all Anakin's extravagant maneuvering. Anakin himself put on another burst of speed, and drove off after the ship Obi-Wan had been pointing at.

"This senator is the reason you are sitting here and not plummeting to your death Master Kenobi," said Anakin cheerily. "Now try not to throw up old man, we've got an assassin to catch!"

And they were off again, speeding through the Coruscant night. Soon, they began gaining on the assassin's speeder, and then they were close enough that a person could leap from one speeder to another. Well another person couldn't, but a Jedi could. 

"We need to stop that speeder master, or we'll be chasing it all night," shouted Padmé over the sound of the speeder and the wind whipping through her hair, which had been in neat braids before this excursion.

"I could shoot it down," said Anakin, drawing a pistol from somewhere.

"No!" shouted Obi-Wan. "We need to find out who hired them, we can't risk them dying. I'll go across and-"

Obi-Wan was interrupted by the sound of blaster fire as Anakin shot at the speeder in front of them.

"Senator Skywalker, what on earth are you doing?" shouted Obi-Wan incredulously. 

"Don't worry Master Kenobi," said the senator, smirking. "I only shot out the fuel tank. It won't kill them, but they will need to land immediately."

Obi-Wan gaped like a fish and Padmé couldn't help but giggle, perhaps a little deliriously. Obi-Wan sighed, although he too was starting to look a little green.

"Senator Skywalker I really think-"

"Oh look there they go now," said Anakin, cutting Obi-Wan off as he sped towards where the assassin's craft was indeed landing.

The assassin climbed out of her craft to find herself faced with two jedi and a senator, all pointing their weapons at her.

"So I heard you were trying to kill me?" said Senator Skywalker. "Surely it can't be for my good looks and charm?"

"Why are you trying to kill the senator?" asked Padmé, leveling her lightsaber at the assassin.

The assassin gave Padmé a withering look.

"You won't kill me, Jedi," she spat.

"No," said Padmé, "but Senator Skywalker here doesn't exactly have the same qualms about killing that we Jedi do. So I would consider telling us, or I let him blast you into smithereens."

The assassin looked at the senator, who was still pointing his blaster cheerily at her.

She sighed. "It was a bounty hunter called Jango Fett. That is all I know."

The Jedi and their senator companion looked between each other and then lowered their weapons. Padmé gave a polite smile.

"Thank you for your cooperation."

"Wait!" cried the assassin. "You can't just leave me here, hell kill me!"

Padmé gave another aggressively polite smile. "Then I suggest you run," she said sweetly.

The assassin hurriedly scrambled away, and the Jedi and senator went back to their speeder.

"Good work on the interrogation young one," said Obi-Wan to Padmé, patting her shoulder. "However, it was reckless of you to allow the senator to come with you, he could have been hurt and then this would all be for nothing."

Padmé ducked her head in shame, but Anakin had other ideas.

"It was my idea to follow you Master Kenobi, don't blame Knight Amidala," he said defensively. "Besides, without my speeder and my flying we wouldn't be having this conversation, we would be scraping you off the pavement and the assassin would have gotten away."

Obi-Wan sighed. "That may be Senator Skywalker but-"

"Then I'm glad we agree, Master Jedi," cut off Anakin, smiling smugly. "Now I don't know about you but all this flying makes me hungry, and there's a stall around her that does Tatooine curry almost as good as my mother's. My treat, since you both saved my life."

And with that the senator headed off into the neon-lit Coruscant streets, the Jedi forced to follow. He didn't even seem to care that he was in his nightclothes as he ordered three bowls of curry from a merchant in huttese, but accepted Obi-Wan's cloak politely when it was offered. 

The curry was very good, although it was so spicy it made Padmé's eyes water and Obi-Wan cough, much to Senator Skywalker's delight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fic I've ever written, but quarantine is very boring so here we are. Hope y'all liked it, I sure had fun writing it. Feel free to comment or whatever, I've always been more of a fandom lurker so this is all very new to me lol.


End file.
